Queen Atlanna
Queen Atlanna is the mother of Arthur Curry and Orm. At a young age, Atlanna met the surfacer Tom Curry and they fell in love. That union resulted in the birth of Arthur Curry. Atlanna was still royalty and promised the the king. She was forbidden from marrying Tom Curry nor raising a halfling child. Atlanna left them and Mercy Reef to return to Atlantis and rule by her king's side. Heartbroken, Atlanna never stopped loving Tom and Arthur Curry. When Arthur was a young boy, Atlanna swam to Mercy Reef and spent a moment with Arthur underwater before sending away. After the death of her husband, the king, during the Apokoliptian invasion of Earth, Atlanna ascended to the throne and took over as ruler of Atlantis. Orm's attack on the S.S. California did not go well with Atlanna. She believed his transparent act of aggression exposed Atlantis to danger and its magical safeguards kept them safe. Orm's counter argument with the king's death was countered with Atlanna rightfully blaming Darkseid and not the Justice League. Tiring of Orm's tirade, Atlanna decreed as queen she would preserve the peace. How to do that, Atlanna believed was co-existence with the surface world through her first born, Arthur - a person of both worlds. She ordered Mera to bring Arthur to him so he could learn to rule by her side. After Atlanteans at the edge of the royal city were struck with the S.S. California's missiles, Atlanna invoked emergency protocols and made it a priority for the wounded to be taken care of. Orm attempted to take advantage of the incident and stir fear of war. Instead of declaring war, Atlanna ordered Black Manta to arrange a meeting between herself and the Justice League. She would personally broker a peace. Atlanna then broadcast a message throughout Atlantis informing Atlanteans of the strike as an isolated incident and the magical safeguards were still intact. Atlanna's decision to broker a peace angered Orm and he revealed he knew of his half-brother. He went on to accuse Atlanna of having clouded judgment due to having a son up on the surface world. Atlanna, angered at being accused of betrayal, revealed she knew Orm was behind the strike on Atlanteans thanks to her network of spies. Black Manta attempted to stop Atlanna but she blasted him with the Trident. Atlanna declared the coup was over but Orm stabbed her through the chest from behind. Orm took the throne and fabricated a story that Atlanna was murdered by a surfacer. He mobilized an army. When Arthur Curry, Mera and the Justice Leaguers found Atlanna's body, Orm boasted he was the killer and dispatched them. Cyborg recorded the admission and later replayed it in Metropolis during the invasion. The Atlanteans realized they were betrayed and sided with Arthur Curry. Facts * According to Orm she refuses to Attack the surface because she has a son there. "A Bastard Elder Son". * She believes his brother Arthur can bridge the peace between Atlantis and the Surface World. * She had an Illegitimate Son with Thomas Curry. * She has "eyes everywhere". * While she is Queen War is not in her plans. * One of her subjects is the Elderly Atlantean Woman Screenshots 4021466-23.jpg 5king.png 7 (2)-3.PNG 5 (2)-1498708915.PNG 4 (1)-1498708791.PNG 3 (1)-1498708703.PNG 2-1498708667.PNG 1 (3)-2.PNG Atlanta11 (14).PNG Atlanta11 (13).PNG Atlanta11 (12).PNG Atlanta11 (11).PNG Atlanta11 (10).PNG Atlanta11 (9).PNG Atlanta11 (8).PNG Atlanta11 (7).PNG Atlanta11 (6).PNG Atlanta11 (5).PNG Atlanta11 (4).PNG Atlanta11 (3).PNG Atlanta11 (2).PNG Meraq10 (14).PNG Meraq10 (12).PNG Category:DC Universe Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Atlantean Category:Mothers Category:Blond Hair Category:Tacticians Category:Stealth Force Category:Army of Light Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Queen Category:Deceased Category:DCUAOM Category:Female Category:Screenshots Category:Aquaman Family